Obsidian's Rule: Rebellion
by joekemp19982907
Summary: It has been a week since Obsidian succeeded in her plans and there has been peace, but now some have learned of the location of The Dark Master's Temple and an unknown resistance is spreading and turning others to their cause. Now the group must team up yet again and fight the resistance head on but who gave away their location in the first place?
1. The Assassin

**A/N: Well this is chapter one of Obsidian's Rule: Rebellion. This is a sequel to Malefor's Resurection.**

* * *

It has been a week since Obsidian and Malefor succeeded in their plans and in that week four new guardians have been chosen they are Scorch the fire guardian, Chill the ice guardian, Bolt the electricity guardian, and Stone the earth guardian. Almost all the villages are now having to build armor for Obsidian and Malefor's army while the children are having fun.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

**in the meeting room**

Malefor, Obsidian, Inferno, Cynder, Spyro, Ember, Flame, Shade, Light are all sitting around a table as Malefor had called a meeting. Snow was in the training room watching Ignacia and Icicle play fight.

"So I am sure that you all know the reason I have called you all here am I right?" said Malefor.

"If it is about the recent attacks on the villages then yes." said Inferno in a somewhat mocking way, he was not a formal dragon and never would be.

"Indeed and about the origins of this symbol." said Malefor as he placed a picture of a black rose on fire down on the table.

"Well we have to figure this out so Cynder do you have any idea of the origins or meaning of this symbol." said Spyro as he noticed that she was looking at the symbol deep in thought.

"Though the origins are unknown we should think about it, as the color may represent darkness, the rose could mean pain as it has thorns, and the fire could mean to destroy so it might be the symbol of a resistance or rebellion." said Cynder, shocking every one with her knowledge of the symbol.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Light, to this Cynder replied by saying "It just makes sence wouldn't you think mom." upon hearing this Obsidian said "Yes it would Cynder."

"So the symbol means to destroy darkness and pain." said Shade, to this Ember and Flame said "Yes."

**In the training room of The Dark Master's Temple**

Snow was watching Ignacia and Icicle play when all of a sudden Ignacia tackle Icicle and they rolled across the floor laughing, upon seeing this Snow was reminded of when Inferno would go out to hunt or check on the small villages that where close enough then return, every time Inferno would return Cynder would tackle him in the same way that Ignacia just did with Icicle and that would be in a hatch-ling like manner. Snow realized that Inferno and Cynder really missed their childhood and loved to act childish to make up for what they missed from before they where tortured. _Now that I think about it Inferno is kind of cute. _thought Snow as she continued to watch Ignacia and Icicle's little battles.

"Wow you two are really active and playful." said Snow after realizing that Ignacia and Icicle had been playing for almost 10 hours now and still had a lot of energy. "You two are also very social unlike me." said Snow after seeing how they acted around complete strangers and those that they knew. _wait is this the real reason Inferno suggested that I watch over them, to get use to others. _thought Snow as she suddenly realized that that was the real reason for Inferno to suggest it.

**Somewhere in Warfang**

An adult dragoness with light blue scales, silver underbelly and wing membranes, Three Icicle like tail blades, and three icy horns arranged similar to Malefor's, though she was not related to him, walked down a dimly lit alleyway. Her name was Amber and though she looked about the same age as what Malefor and Obsidian did she actually was the exact same age as them in fact she knew Malefor and Obsidian from childhood and had, like Obsidian, gotten sealed away in a large crystal of the same name as her.

A strange dragon that was clearly making sure none of his features were seen came slightly into the light and said "Are you Amber the assassin?" to this Amber replied "Yes so who is my target." when the strange dragon heard this he said "Your target is the destroyer of light, she is in a temple hidden in the dead center of the twilight forest also she is helping the Dark Master. How much do I owe you?" to this Amber laughed and said "I assassinate to kill so you don't owe me anything." this surprised the strange dragon as he had suspected her to want a large amount of gems to do such a large feet. "Well I should get going so I can kill my target while she still does not suspect a thing." said Amber as she left but, right as she turned she saw a strange symbol on the dragon's robes, it was a burning black rose, she then flew off.

As Amber flew off she was, as all ways, thinking about what her best friend and trainer, Obsidian, had tought her about assassination. Amber had never heard of the destroyer of light's name but knew that she was an adult darkness dragoness and should be easy to find.

**In the Warfang temple**

The new guardians where talking about the resent village attacks, all four had been chosen not only for their power but also because they feared Malefor to no end and would not betray him.

"So Scorch any ideas of what these attacks are from?" said Chill then Bolt added "And what of the symbol that we keep hearing about?" "Yes yes you both make a good point and we do not know." said Scorch to this Stone jumped in and said "Well we know the attacks are from dragons but the symbol is still a mystery."

"Man I hope that Malefor does not think we did that." said Scorch, to this all four guardians shuttered at the thought of Malefor's rage. suddenly a large purple crystal in the room started to glow and Malefor's voice rang through the room saying "guardians I request your assistance." Upon hearing that all four guardians walked up to the crystal and Scorch said "What do you request of us." in a fearful tone "Why I was making sure that none of you are involved in these attacks" said Malefor "Of course not Malefor we actually where just discussing the attacks our self." said Chill in a voice that showed why he was named that. "Well I believe that it is a resistance group that is attacking to lower our army." said Malefor "I think your right Malefor." said Bolt at a speed that could match volteer with ease. "Sorry Bolt but I doubt he understood so speak a little slower." said Stone as his head spun from the speed of Bolt's voice. Bolt then slowly repeated what he said.

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter one. Do not suspect this one to go as fast as my last story as I am trying to slow down.**

**Things that htffan created or helped with**

**1) Amber's underbelly and wing membrane colors along with her horns**

**2) the layout of the chapter (as in how the scenes where designed while I did the conversations)**

**3) the symbol, Burning Black Rose. (I did what each aspect stands for)**

**4) Amber not knowing who the destroyer of light was**

**5) The guardian's names**


	2. Amber the dragoness assassin

**A/N: Well here is chapter 2 I hope you like it.**

* * *

**with Amber**

Amber had found the Dark Master's Temple and now was waiting for the right moment as she once again got lost in memories.

**Begin Flashback**

**Amber's Childhood**

Amber was running as fast as she could to get away from her pursuers "Forget running it's time to fight." exclaimed Amber as she spun around and fired several ice shards at her pursuers only to have them dive to opposite sides and counter, one with his own ice shards and the other with her darkness blast, both nearly hit, but Amber dodged out of the way only to realize that they never miss unless it is to fool you, but it was to late as a purple bur and a black blur hit her and got her on the ground. "Ok Malefor and Obsidian you two win." said Amber as they got off of her.

**End Flashback**

_That was the day I decided to get some tips from Obsidian on her assassin nature since I was the same way or tried to be. _thought Amber but then she realized that she had her opening and dived through the guards and into the temple where she kept low and ready to attack. After a few minutes of walking around Amber came to a room that had an adult darkness dragoness in it so she hid and waited, once more diving into her memories.

**Begin Flashback**

**2 years before Amber's sealing away**

An adult Amber walked up to a temple, small but decorated with darkness symbols, and she went into it as the gates opened. "Obsidian are you in here because I wish to talk to you?" asked Amber "Yes Amber I am in the room to the left and you may come in." said Obsidian, to this Amber walked into the left door and there, siting next to a table, was her best friend Obsidian "What did you want Amber?" asked Obsidian in a kind voice that was completely different from the voice she uses when attacking villages "Obsidian I was just hoping that you could teach me a little more about the art of assassination so that I can be a better assassin." said Amber then Obsidian said "Sure I would love to but remember that you will have to live here." "That will be fine as I technically don't have a home since I am hated for having you and Malefor as friends."said Amber as Obsidian shook slightly, they both knew that Malefor was currently trapped in convexity.

**End Flashback**

Amber was about to pounce when suddenly the destroyer of light turned to her and exclaimed, in a familiar voice, "Show yourself spy." to this Amber was about to attack again but noticed the markings on the dragoness and instead happily walked out saying "Obsidian is that really you." to this Obsidian calmed down and said "How is it that you are here I thought that me and Malefor where the only ones still alive from our time."

"Well you see what happened was." said Amber before telling Obsidian what happened to her.

**Begin Flashback**

**the day of Amber's imprisonment**

Amber was running around just looking for someone to kill when a sorcerer stepped out. "Who are you?" said Amber in an angered tone as the sorcerer had frozen her in place to talk "Who I am does not concern you so I will just complete my mission now." said the sorcerer, he then used his magic to seal Amber inside of a giant amber crystal.

**End Flashback**

"That is what happened to me except I was sealed inside of an obsidian crystal." said Obsidian but, then Malefor came in and saw Amber. Once he saw her Malefor angrily slammed Amber up against a wall. "Malefor stop that it's not like she was here to assassinate me." said Obsidian "Actually that is the reason for me to be here or was as a strange dragon that hid most of his features told me your location but only called you the destroyer of light." said Amber, she then kicked Malefor off of her and quickly pinned him down Obsidian then said "Did you see anything out of the ordinary on this dragon and I see that about 100 years off imprisonment has not affected your fighting abilities." "Well actually I saw a strange symbol on his cloak as I turned to fly off." said Amber to this Obsidian said "Was the symbol that of a burning black rose as that seems to be a resistance?" "Yes in fact." said Amber they then all walked off to a different room and Obsidian said "Oh I almost forgot that you haven't met Inferno and Cynder." "Who are they?" asked Amber but before Obsidian could answer two dragon that looked almost the exact same other than one having a crescent moon shaped tail blade and the other having a knife like tail blade teleported into the room and Amber realized that other than the male's tail blade, the holes in his and the female's wing blades, and the hole in the female's tail blade they looked almost exactly like Obsidian when she was their age. "What did you want mom also who is the dragoness?" asked Cynder "Well as you and your brother know Cynder I had some friends other than your father so this is Amber she is one of my friends and a great assassin." said Obsidian "Well I am Cynder and this is Inferno, we're twins." said Cynder as she looked at Amber and pointed to Inferno upon saying his name.

"Well I will be learning more about you Amber so be back." said Inferno as he sat down "What do you mean?" asked Amber to that Cynder said "You will have to see this." suddenly Inferno's scales turn wight, his eyes started glowing a faint yellow, and eight hourglasses started floating around him. "What is he doing?" asked Amber again this time Cynder said "As a guardian of the purple dragon, which Spyro is the purple dragon but you will meet him later, Inferno can go into forms that are of any of his eight elements and time is one of them so Inferno is looking into the past while in his time form, known as Time Inferno." as Cynder finished Inferno went back to normal and you could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew every detail of Amber's life, as her life was literally flashing in his eyes.

After a long talk about Amber's past the small group left and showed Amber everyone else but when they got to Snow she and Inferno became slightly lost in a trance from each other, similar to Inferno and Cynder's trance from when they hatched.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is chapter two so tell me if you like it and for once I only have two things that htffan951 had helped with and those are**

**Obsidian and Malefor's reaction to seeing their friend again (Amber)**

**and for helping me as I had been trying to figure out if Inferno's tail blade should stay that of a sun or should become a moon (You will notice that I have gone through all my stories and my profile to change it to that)**


	3. Resistance members revealed

**A/N: Well here is chapter 3. I know I said I would try to slow down on updates but it is harder than I thought.**

* * *

**The guardian's chamber in Warfang**

Chill, Stone, Bolt, and Scorch where all sitting around about to talk when Malefor's crystal started glowing and Malefor said "guardians come here." to that they all walked up to the crystal and Scorch asked "You called us?" Malefor replied by saying "I need you four to start working on finding dragons with this symbol on their cloaks or other belongings" ,after mentioning the symbol, the flaming black rose symbol appeared "This seems to be a resistance symbol. Bring me any dragons that you catch with this symbol, alive." said Malefor. After Malefor spoke the four guardians said "Yes Malefor." in a fearful tone.

"One other thing yesterday we were attacked by an assassin and we need you four to find out who sent her." added Malefor to this the four guardians nodded in agreement and the crystal stopped its glow, signaling Malefor's departure from the conversation.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

Malefor, Cynder, Flame, Obsidian, Ember, Amber, Light, and Shade where in the meeting room while Inferno and Snow had volunteered to watch Ignacia and Icicle.

**Meeting room**

"Well Amber we have been thinking and we need someone unexpected to be a spy." said Malefor to this Obsidian said "And we where thinking that you would be the best for this."

"Why me though?" asked Amber, to this Obsidian said "Because they don't know that you have joined us so you could infiltrate the resistance with out problems." upon hearing this Amber said "What if they tell me to wear that symbol?" Obsidian answer with "You tell them that if they want to stay undercover then you can't wear that symbol or you may give away who sent you."

"Well I think that that is it for the meeting so Cynder would you go inform Snow and Inferno?" said Obsidian to her daughter, to this Cynder said "Ok mom I will do so right now." and walked off, heading for Snow's room

As Cynder walked she bumped into Amber. "Sorry Amber I wasn't paying atension." said Cynder. "No it was I who was not paying atension as I was deep in thought." said Amber. "What were you thinking about?" asked Cynder. "You see before I got sealed inside of that Amber crystal I had a daughter but one night she mysteriously vanished and I haven't seen her since." answered Amber. "Well then why are you thinking about something that happened about one-hundred years ago?" asked Cynder. "I don't know as it just came to me and I can't stop thinking about it. what's worse is that I can't even remember my daughter's name or what she looked like." answered Amber, even sadder than before. "Well as I believe that we never finished talking about your past, how about we do that to get your mind off of things as I am not need to tell Inferno and Snow until you leave and you don't have to leave yet." said Cynder. "Ok then so where should I start." asked Amber. they then started talking about Amber's past.

**In Snow's room**

Snow and Inferno where watching Ignacia and Icicle play when Snow asked "Inferno why did you even volunteer to help watch the kids as I could have done it myself?" "Well it was partly to get out of that meeting as I do not like meetings." said Inferno.

_That is not even part of the reason the real reason was to be with you Snow._ thought Inferno to himself. "_Well shhhe isss beautiful ssso who could blame you."_ said a snake-like voice in Inferno's head. _"Well poison Inferno you are correct."_ thought Inferno to his poison form, all of his forms have a different attitude and can talk to Inferno in his head, Poison Inferno is a somewhat lonely form as his scales are coated in poison and he breathes it out so not many can be near him.

Inferno was snapped out of his and Poison Inferno's mental chat when a red blur hit him and knocked him to the ground. "Careful there Ignacia as you are painful when you hit someone at that speed." said Inferno even though Ignacia would not understand a lot of it. Ignaicia got off and went back to playing "Snow where are you?" asked Inferno as he could not find Snow. "Inferno could you get off of me?" asked Snow from under Inferno. Inferno got off and turned as he was blushing a little, little did he know that Snow was doing the same.

The door to Snow's room opened a few minutes later and Cynder came in "Hey Cyn what took you so long?" asked Inferno. "Well I ran into Amber and we started talking but on to the meeting. We have decided to have Amber become a spy for us and infiltrate the resistance base." said Cynder.

**The resistance base located somewhere in the world**

A strange dragon walked down a corridor looking for the meeting room. After a while he found it and went in taking his place on a pillow that had the resistance symbol on it.

"Well so nice of you to join us Blade." said a dragon on one end of the table. "Well master tempest I would not miss such an important meeting." said Blade. "Right, onto business as you all know we have been looking for an assassin that is truly on our side so any ideas." said Tempest. no one raised their paw to show that they had an idea, no one except Blade that is. "Blade what is your idea?" asked Tempest. "Well master Tempest as you know I recently sent a known assassin to kill the destroyer of light and so I think she will be perfect and I will meet with her tomorrow to see if she succeed." said Blade. "What is this assassin's name?" asked Tempest. "Her name is Amber but some call her the Ice assassin for her assassin nature and her element." said Blade. "Ok she will work but to join she will need to get the four elemental crystals from Malefor's grasp as that will prove that she can be of some use." said Tempest. "Yes master Tempest and I will ask her if she is willing to join or not tomorrow also so you know she took the assassination request without being payed so that will make it easier for us." said Blade to that Tempest just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting Amber had a daughter who knew. I have put a small easter egg related to the second the legend of Spyro game in this chapter so tell me in a review if you think you found it but I must warn you that it will require some thinking**

**Thing htffan951 created or helped with**

**1) how the scenes are (As in the order for them)**

**2) What Amber will have to do to prove that she is willing to join (The crystals thing)**


	4. Let the spying begin

**A/N: Well here is chapter 4. I still need to stop posting so fast.**

* * *

**In an alleyway at Warfang**

Amber was looking for the mysterious dragon when she found him in an alleyway. "Was your mission successful?" asked the cloaked dragon. "Yes it was the destroyer of light is dead." answered Amber without a hint of lying. "Well then I was wondering, do you know what this symbol means." said the mysterious dragon as he pointed to thee flaming black rose. "No but as it has been on most of the villages that were attacked I am guessing that it is a resistance symbol." said Amber. "You are correct and I was wondering if you wanted to join the resistance." said the mysterious dragon. Amber gave a small chuckle. "You know I was going to ask if I could anyway so yes." said Amber happily then she added "But I will not where that symbol." "Why not?" asked the mysterious dragon. "Because if I am to be an assassin then if I get caught and do not have that symbol on me then I can say that I do not know who sent me and that will keep the resistance from getting caught." answered Amber. "Very well but to join you must complete a small challenge and that is to bring the elemental crystal to me so off you go." said the mysterious dragon. "Fine I will get back to you when I get them." said Amber in a mock tone of annoyance. Amber then flew off to The Dark Master's Temple to ask where the crystals where.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

**The meeting room**

Amber walked into the meeting room and said "I am almost in but first I have to find the elemental crystal. What are the elemental crystals anyway?" "Well they are what where meant to bring me back from convexity but only Cynder and Inferno know where they are and Inferno is with Snow." said Malefor. "Yeah so I will tell you. I left the crystals at concurrent skies, my old base, though they where heavily guarded now they aren't so you should get there with ease." said Cynder. "Ok thank you Cynder I will go get them now." said Amber and then she flew out of the temple and into the sky heading for concurrent skies.

**Snow's room**

Inferno and Snow where sitting in Snow's room trying to find something to do when Inferno noticed how sad Snow looked "Are you ok Snow." asked Inferno. "Yeah I was just trying to think of something to do." said Snow. "Well how are you adjusting to the darkness and corruption of my family?" asked Inferno. "I am adjusting much better than I thought." said Snow. "Ok I can tell that you are troubled by something so what is it Snow." said Inferno. "Ok you caught me its Amber I can't explain it but I feel like I had met her before but I don't know why." said Snow, just then she met Inferno's eyes and they became lost in a trance.

A few minutes later Ignacia ran in slightly panting from her run and hid out of sight but Inferno and Snow did not know.

A few more minute passed then Spyro came in and asked "Have you two seen Ignacia or Icicle as we are playing hid and seek and I need to find them?" upon hearing this Inferno and Snow snapped out of their trance. "Yea I have I think Ignacia ran to the training room." said Inferno, he knew she was in the room as one of his more unique abilities is to sense the convexity and darkness that came from living things. "Ok thanks." said Spyro and then he ran off to the training room. "Ok Ignacia you can come out now." said Inferno after Spyro was out of earshot. Ignacia walked out and gave Inferno a look that asked how he knew, she was still to young to speak but had learned how to do so with body movements and how to understand others, "I can sense convexity which comes off of all living and some nonliving things so I sensed you enter and just took a guess." said Inferno as he sensed Spyro go by trying to find Icicle.

**At concurrent Skies**

Amber had just made it to the base of the ex-Terror Of The Skies and was shocked at what she saw. "This place is under attack by... apes but how I thought none of them escaped Malefors wrath." said Amber as she recovered from the shock. Amber then descended and hid to get past the apes.

A few minutes later and Amber had made it to the crystal room. "Hey apes what are you doing here?" asked Amber as she could take on the apes. "Well if you must know dragon we are going to revive Malefor." said an ape. _Clearly these apes have just awoken seeing as they do not know Malefor is back again._ thought Amber. "Well I can't let you do that so good bye." said Amber as she dived down from where she was, right before hitting the ground she opened her wings and launched herself strait at the apes charging Ice energy on her wings, about five feet from the apes she stopped but the ice energy continued and froze every thing that it touched. "Well I see that my training with Shard has helped." said Amber as she remembered the last guardian of the purple dragons and his ice attack, the same attack that she just used, along with Glacia, Shard's twin. Amber was snapped back to reality as an ape hit her in the head, he didn't last long, suddenly Amber had a slight headache as some of her memories from her daughter returned.

**Begin Flashback**

**a few days before Amber's daughter disappeared**

Amber was playing with an ice dragoness as she was trying to help the dragoness get use to walking quickly so she could train her in assassination. "Well my daughter you are getting faster." said Amber

**End Flashback**

Amber was shocked by the sudden memory but decided to go on with her mission after grabbing the crystals and putting them in her bag Amber turned to leave but she came about ten yards away from more apes. "those are our crystals dragon so hand them over." said an ape. "Yeah no as they are Cynder's crystals and I need to get going so bye." said Amber as she quickly dove out the window and left.

**near the mountain of Malefor**

Amber was flying to the mountain as a short cut to Warfang. "Well I am surprised at the peace of such an evil place and this snow is helping a lot." said Amber before suddenly stopping. "Snow what is it about that word that is-" Amber said before stopping and another flashback came to her.

**Begin Flashback**

**The day of Amber's daughter hatching**

A small icy blue egg started hatching and Amber ran to it. After a moment of silence the egg shattered revealing a small ice dragoness with light blue scales and dark blue underbelly and wing membranes, she had to small stubs on the side of her head which would over time grow into her horns, and had an icicle shaped tail blade."Hmm what should I name you?" Amber pondered the question until she had an answer. "I think I will name you... Snow." said Amber

**End Flashback**

"Oh my ancestors, not only is my daughter alive but we have actually met, My daughter is Snow." said Amber in an extremely happy voice. "Now I have a lot more reasons to finish my mission as fast as possible." said Amber, she then sped up and headed straight for Warfang and the alleyway.

**In Warfang at the alleyway**

Blade was waiting for Amber's return.

Amber walked in without a hint about her realization showing and said "Well I had a little ape trouble but I got the crystals." "Really may I see then?" asked Blade. "Sure hear they are." said Amber as she opened the bag revealing the four crystals. "I did not expect you to find them so fast but now you can come to the base." said Blade. "Well now that I am a resistance member I would like to know your name." said Amber. "Though I would love to tell you it I can't unless the leaders all agree that I can." said Blade. "Ok then." said Amber.

After a few minutes of talking Blade said "Well we are here." as they had come up to a small building. They went in and quickly found the meeting room and sat down. "Well I see that not only did Amber except your offer but she also proved herself." said Tempest. "Indeed though some apes got in my way and slowed my progress." said Amber. "Well allow us to introduce ourselves. I am master Tempest, the electricity leader." said Tempest. "I am master boulder, the earth leader." said Boulder. "I am master Blaze, the fire leader." said Blaze. "And I am master Blizzard, leader of Ice and your main leader." said Blizzard. "Well I guess you all know that I am Amber so what is my first mission?" asked Amber. Blizzard handed Amber a scroll with the names fireblaze, Granite, Storm, and Electra on it and said "These are some of Malefor's more skilled soldiers and they are your targets." "Well then they will die as fast as possible." said Amber in a truly serious tone, Malefor had given her permission to kill anyone that is not a part of the ones that began this. Amber then left the room and headed for her targets. "Now on to business." said Blizzard. "Well may I ask why Amber had to leave first?" asked Blade. "It is just because she is not involved in this plan and has her own mission." said Tempest. "Anyway we plan to capture Inferno and Snow. Inferno is Malefor's son and Snow is an abused child that joined for safety." said Blaze. "But what about Cynder as she caused more death than Inferno?" asked Blade. "Well that is true but I believe that we are guaranteed to lore them in with Inferno." said Boulder. "Ok I was just wondering." said Blade.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter four. Snow is Amber's long-lost daughter well who saw that coming and be truthful. When will Snow find out and will the resistance succeed. Inferno can sence convexity and darkness well that is interesting. How is this posible Snow is only 15 and yet her mother is technically over 100 years old, find out in the net chapter.**

**thing htffan951 created or helped with**

**1) the main plot (As in what scenes to have though I added Snow and Inferno's scene)**

**2) Amber's scene at concurrent skies, with Amber and Blade (after killing the destroyer of light. Blade is the mysterious dragon)**

**3) how Amber remembers her daughter's element (I did the mountain of Malefor scene)**


	5. Captured

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here and I still can't stop updating every day**

* * *

**with Amber on her way back to the resistance base**

Amber was heading back after killing off the four targets when she ran into two of the resistance members.

"Well hey there Amber, you heading back to the base?" asked a green earth dragoness. "Yes as my mission was a success as always so where are you two heading?" asked Amber. "Well sadly we can't even talk about it to each other so we can't tell you." answered a red fire dragoness. "Yea so we have to head off to our mission now but, it was nice talking to one of the few dragonesses that are in the resistance so bye." said the earth dragoness as her and her friend flew off into the night.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

Two adult dragonesses walked down the long hall ways of the temple looking for two specific dragons. "Hey Flare how are we going to bring Inferno and Snow when Inferno could teleport out-of-the-way or summon an army of dark magic creatures?" asked the earth dragon to her friend Flare. "Well Firma do you remember that young dragons will instinctively calm down when held by their necks by an adult dragoness?" asked Flare to her friend Firma. "Yea but they are both teenage dragons now so wouldn't that not work?" asked Firma. "That is where you are wrong if we get them while they sleep then it will keep them calm while awake, so calm that Inferno will be unable to focus and use his elements." answered Flare. "I see that you have been training for this for a long time and we're here." said Firma as she saw the door marked INFERNO and went in, a few seconds later she came out holding Inferno by his neck like a mother would. "Well that was fast and it seems that Snow lives right next-door to him." said Flare as she went in and came back holding Snow the same way as how Firma was holding Inferno.

A few minutes later and they where in the air. "Where am I?" asked Inferno as he awoke but then he looked up then down and said "I see that I have been captured." "How are you so calm hatch-ling when two unknown dragonesses are holding you and Snow?" asked Flare though it was muffled by her holding Snow. "Well I have been to wars, caused death, and fought my sister so that is how and it is nice to see that I will have company." answered Inferno. _Cynder!. _yelled Inferno to Cynder by his mental link. _Yea Inferno. _thought Cynder back. _Me and Snow have been captured by the resistance so get mom and dad. _thought Inferno but then he saw Amber fly by really fast and continued, _and tell Amber as I just saw her heading that way. Ok Inferno I will do that so see you soon. _thought Cynder and, as she expected, he didn't reply. "I am surprised that you have not tried to teleport you and Snow out of here." said Firma. "Well you have me and her held in a way that makes it impossible for me to use my elements so that is why." said Inferno calmly as, though it was the first time he had been captured he had been tought to never show weakness. After a few more minutes of him chatting with the enemy and Snow after she awoke Inferno passed out from being tired, as he had not gotten much sleep last night. After seeing Inferno pass out Snow said "Well I think I will take Inferno's advice and sleep a little as well so good night." after that Snow went to sleep, normally Snow would not have been willing but she felt safe when she was close to Inferno.

**The resistance base a few hours later**

Inferno and Snow woke up to find that they had many soldiers around them and were in a cage. "Well all hope of escape is gone." said Inferno to Snow. "You could teleport us out." said Snow in a whisper. "Yea I could but Cynder is using our link to find me and by extension the base that we are in." whispered Inferno. "Hey guard dragon." said Inferno to talk to the leader. "What is it prisoner?" asked the guard dragon. "Well I wish to tell my cell mate something and I do not want others to hear it." said Inferno. "And how do I not know that you are not going to escape the second we are gone?" asked the guard. "Ok this is getting annoying so would you mind telling me your name as I know that you know mine." said Inferno as calm as ever. "Only if you tell me the dragonesses name." said the guard. "Fine you have a deal her name is Snow and you are freaking her out as she is still very shy." said Inferno with an impossibly undetectable hint of worry. "Fine my name is Blade but I will not leave unless you tell me what you are going to tell her." said Blade. "Wait Inferno you wish to tell me something in private because I wish to do the same." said Snow. "I can't tell you as I am not sure how long it will take me to say it even once." said Inferno, with clear truth in his voice. "Then I am not leaving." said Blade. "Well I guess that you can just have the soldiers leave and sit out of earshot for me to tell her." said Inferno. _Hey Inferno how are you holding up as we have split up Amber had to go another direction to keep her cover. _thought Cynder to Inferno. _Well I am fine but Snow is scared as there is a small army surrounding us while we are in this cage. _thought Inferno to Cynder. "Hey Inferno are you still there?" asked Blade as he waved his paw in front of Inferno's face. "Yea I just got lost in thought." said Inferno. "Well I will have everyone stand out of ear shot since this seems far more important than escaping." said Blade as he and everyone else got out of earshot.

"So Inferno you wanted to tell me something." said Snow. "Yea I did Snow but I just do not know how to say it." said Inferno. "Well you can tell me as I am your friend." said Snow. "Ok Snow I-" Inferno got cut off by Snow saying "Yes Inferno." in a seductive tone. "Well it's just that I... love... you." said Inferno in a slightly slow tone as he tried to say it. Snow blinked and asked "What did you just say?" in a confused tone of voice. "Snow I love you." said Inferno, finding it easier after the first time. "Wow Inferno I didn't know that you felt that way to me." said Snow as she tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a blush. "I knew that you didn't feel-" Inferno once more got cut off, this time by Snow kissing him. After a few minutes of kissing Inferno broke it and said "Ok Blade you can come back now." "Fine but Guards you all stay back." said Blade, surprising everyone.

"Well I guess the rumors of you still being a cold-hearted killer are false after what I just saw." said Blade, to this both Inferno and Snow blushed. "Yea they are as I am not cold-hearted but I am a killer, if you are forgetting, I killed thousands in that short war back in Warfang a week ago." said Inferno. "Yea well the way they talked about you made it sound like you could not love." said Blade not realising that he had fallen into a small trap that Inferno set after he gave him his name. "Wait so you truly love me." said Snow as she still was trying to wrap her mind around it. "Of course I love you I love you with all my heart." said Inferno in a way that dashed all thoughts of it being false. "Well Blade I was wondering, where are those dragonesses that captured us?" asked Inferno as he saw the soldiers dropping and knew Amber was there. "Well they are in their rooms on the third floor second and third doors on the right." said Blade as he fell straight into the trap. "Oh ok, Blade could you come a little closer so that I can tell you something." said Inferno. "Sure." said Blade and then he got as close to the cage as he could. Inferno leaned in and whispered "You just fell into my trap." and put his tail blade straight through Blade's chest as he said "But I do in fact love Snow."

"Well how long did you have that trap set up?" asked Amber as she opened the cage. "Since I woke up also I can tell that you have something to say so say it." said Inferno. "Fine I remember who my daughter is, as I was getting the elemental crystals an ape hit me in the head and I remembered playing with a young ice dragoness and saying that she was my daughter, then I was cutting past the mountain of Malefor while it snowed and I remembered her hatching and her name." said Amber before stopping and waiting for the question. "What was her name?" asked Snow. "Well it was... Snow." said Amber. "Wait so I am named after another dragoness." said Snow. "No you are not name after my daughter, you are my daughter Snow." said Amber. "Ok now everything makes sense except how is that even possible." said Snow. "Well I believe that you were taken by some kidnappers that then sealed you inside a time crystal or brought you to the future but as to why they did that, I do not know." said Amber.

A few minutes later after describing their kidnapping Inferno and Snow stopped talking and Obsidian, Malefor, and Cynder all ran into the room. "Inferno!" yelled Cynder as she ran into him and hugged him. "I see that you missed me a lot." said Inferno. "Never do that again." said Cynder in a mock tone of anger as she slit his throat and it healed. "Ok we should get out of here. Mom you take dad and me and Cynder will take Amber." said Inferno and then they all teleported out but not before paying Flare and Firma a visit that ended their lives.

**At The Dark Master's Temple**

**Meeting Room**

Everyone was present for the meeting, even Ignacia and Icicle. "Ok everyone seeing as Inferno and Snow just got captured and brought back this means that there is a spy in our ranks and I know that it is none of you." said Malefor. "This is true Malefor so I will try to figure out the spy as I spy on the resistance and will tell you when I find out who it is." said Amber. That night Snow and Inferno slept in Inferno's room.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 5 and it was interesting. Inferno and Snow love each other, who didn't see that coming. Wow Inferno could stay calm even while being captured man that must have been a large amount of training.**

**The only thing that htffan did for this one was give the idea of having Inferno and Snow get captured, having Amber reveal who her daughter is to Snow, and having Inferno confess his love.**


	6. An assassin in training

**A/N: Well as most expected here is chapter six. I really got to slow down but it seems imposible**

* * *

**In Snow's room**

Inferno and Snow where sitting in Snow's room chatting. "So Snow who do you think is the spy for the resistance?" asked Inferno, to start a conversation. "Well I am not really sure as it could be anyone in our army." said Snow, as she did not wish to talk about such things and wanted to talk about something else. "Well Snow I was wondering when did you first realise that you where in love with me?" asked Inferno. "Well I think I realized it when our eyes met as you introduced me to Amb- I mean mom." said Snow, correcting herself. "Well I realized that I love you after you told me your past but I thought you where cute from the second I met you." said Inferno. "Yeah same." said Snow with a hint of sadness in her voice. "What's the matter Snow?" asked Inferno. "Well it's just that you're a strong and powerful dragon yet you fell in love with a weak, scared, and shy dragoness like me." said Snow sadly. "Don't worry Snow as you know assassination is a technique from a long time ago but there is only one family of assassins in existence and it is not my family." said Inferno. "Then whose family is it?" asked Snow. "Well simple, it is Amber's family." answered Inferno. It took a while for Snow to understand but when she did she said "You want me to go ask mom to train me in the art of assassination?" happily. "Yes I do my love as it would be perfect and would help you." said Inferno. "Ok I will go ask her bye for now Inferno." said Snow as she ran out the room faster than most ice dragons.

**In the Dark Master's training room**

Amber was practicing her assassination techniques in the training room, as she got the resistance to give her a small vacation, when Snow walked in. "Hey mom." said Snow, a bit shyly but not as bad as she use to be. "Yea Snow." said Amber. "Well mom I was just hoping that you could help me learn the art of assassination." said Snow. "Well may I ask why you are wanting to learn so suddenly." said Amber. "Sure the main reason mom is... I am tired of being scared and weak and what better way to remove those aspects of me than by learning such a deadly art." said Snow, cheering up a bit after saying that. "Well sure thing so lets begin." said Amber. They then began training with a short lesson before going to actual combat. "Ok lets start with the quickest way to kill without being spot." said Amber, after her quick lesson of knowledge was over. "Ok and that would be what." said Snow happily as soon she would not have a reason to be scared. "Ok well the quickest way to kill is to muffle the target, so that they can't scream, and then slit their throat try it." said Amber as a training dummy in the shape of a dragon appeared. "Ok mom." said Snow as she quickly but silently snuck up on the target and muffled it to slit its throat without the risk of getting caught. "Wow you caught on very fast but then again it does run in your blood." said Amber, surprised that a dragon so shy was able to catch on so quickly. "Yea I guess that it does run in the family so what's next?" asked Snow. "Well there is hiding in the shadows." said Amber after a moment of thinking. "Ok let's get started on that then." said Snow in an eager tone, showing how much she wants to learn this. "Ok but in this case we should combine it with an assassination to see how good you are at killing without being seen." said Amber as she quickly showed how to do it on her target. "Ok got it mom so now I get to try." said Snow as she got ready and saw her target, along with some patrol walking around, and hid in the shadows. Snow waited until her target was coming in range she then quickly checked around, finding that by the time her target was in range none of the guards would be looking, she readied herself for the kill, right as her target passed her she quickly grabbed and muffled it then she slit its throat with her claws and layed it in the shadows. "Well that was fun." said Snow as all the guards vanished. "Well I think other than some other techniques all I have to teach you would be an attack that Shard, the last guardian of the purple dragons, taught me but we will get to that." said Amber. "Ok mom so what next?" asked Snow.

After several minutes of training Snow and Amber took a break. "Well how are you liking your training so far?" asked Amber as she and Snow ate. "Well it has been fun but am I ready to learn that attack that you where talking about." said Snow. "That depends on something that I must ask Inferno so shall we go." said Amber. "Sure lets go talk to him for that I guess." said Snow. A few minutes later and Amber and Snow where with Inferno. "So what did you need Amber?" asked Inferno. "Well I was wondering if that lair that the Darkened Dragon owned is still there." said Amber. "The lair of the darkened dragon is still there and I can take you. Why did you need that?" asked Inferno. "Because it is no longer used and I was going to teach Snow a powerful Ice attack that Shard taught me, it was his signature move." said Amber. "Oh the ice wave attack sure I understand and follow me." said Inferno as a portal to his former lair opened and they went in.

**In Convexity**

"Well this is the training room so you can teach her here." said Inferno as they walked into a room that looked similar to the training room in the Dark Master's Temple. "Thanks and I am guessing that you will not be using this place anymore." said Amber. "I haven't even been back since my corruption so yea it is not in use now since Light and Shade live at dad's temple." said Inferno then he left. "So why couldn't we practice this attack at the temple?" asked Snow out of curiosity. "Because when this attack is used one is drained of most of their elemental energy as it freezes anything that gets hit by the wave." said Amber. "So what do I have to do?" asked Snow. "All you have to do is fly up to a high point, dive down to build speed, launch yourself at about five feet from the ground, Chanel Ice energy into you wings, and when you feel it is time stop yourself by flapping your wings in front of you this will cause all that built up energy to continue forward and well you know what happens after that." said Amber. "Ok I will try but get out-of-the-way mom ok." said Snow, she then did as said and managed to freeze a large portion of the room. "Wow you learn fast." said Amber. "Well I have to since your vacation is almost over." said Snow then they both left Convexity.

**At the resistance base**

"Well now that Malefor has found our base we must evacuate and move it." said Tempest. "Indeed master Tempest and I will try to get some info out of Malefor. I might even find out who the spy is." said a figure in the room. "That will not be necessary Dolon as though you are a great spy for our side you must warn us if anyone is heading for the dark master's temple." said Boulder. "Yes Master Boulder I will go immediately." said Dolon as e left for his mission.

After a few minutes Dolon spotted four dragons heading for the dark master's temple. Dolon managed to figure out that it was an ice dragon and dragoness along with a fire dragon and dragoness so he quickly left for the base. Once back at the base he told the leaders what he saw. "Well then go and intercept them." said Blaze. "Yes master Blaze." said Dolon and then he left.

A while later Dolon was advancing on the unsuspecting dragons. "Wait we're being attacked everyone lets capture this dragon." said Amber, as an assassin she could tell from his movements that the dragon was going to attack. "Sure thing." said the fire dragoness as she suddenly turned around and launched at the dragon attacking. It was not long before Dolon suddenly blacked out.

When Dolon awoke he felt drained and quickly realized that he was strapped to a table made of Dark crystals and strong one at that, if he absorbed the crystals he would become corrupted.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 6. Looks like the spy is going to be giving answers but what if he does not answer, you will find out in the next chapter. Looks like Snow got tired of being weak and her mom was more than happy to help remove that problem.**

**things htffan951 created or helped with**

**1) Why Snow asked Amber to train her**

**2) the first two subjects that Inferno and Snow talk about**

**3) the spy's name and resistance meeting**

**4) Dolon's capture**


	7. An assassin's first kill

**A/N: well here is chapter seven. I honestly doubt that I will ever be able to slow down my updates.**

* * *

**In a chamber within The Dark Master's Temple**

Dolon was tied to a table of dark crystals, trying not to panic. "Well Dolon so you're the resistance spy or you were." said a voice from behind Dolon. "Who are you, show yourself." said Dolon. "Sure." said the voice as it walked out into the light."You!" said Dolon after seeing who it was. "Indeed Dolon you're not the only spy around but now you are giving me answers." said Amber. "I'll never help you dark dragon." said Dolon. "I am an ice dragoness and who said that you had a choice so let's start with, What are the resistance planning that I have yet to learn of?" asked Amber. "I will not tell you." said Dolon. "Again I was not giving you a choice in the matter." said Amber she then clawed apart some of Dolon's wing membrane, receiving a yelp of pain from Dolon. "Now will you tell me?" asked Amber. "Never!" yelled Dolon, reserving another torn wing membrane. "How about now?" asked Amber calmly. "Nev-" Dolon was cut off as he noticed that Amber's claws now had shards of ice on them and the shards where so cold that even Amber was shaking a bit, Dolon then said "Ok I'll tell you just please no more." as he had had enough of Amber's torturing. "Good so what are their plans?" asked Amber. "They're moving the base but I don't know where they're moving it to." said Dolon in an extremely fearful tone. "Well I can figure that out myself also so you know you managed to kill the ice dragon that was with me when you attacked and if I had not been there everyone there would have died." said Amber as she then left the room.

**In the meeting room of the dark master's temple**

"Well so Dolon was the spy all along but did you get any answers from him?" asked Malefor to Amber. "Yes I did as it turns out the resistance is currently moving their base so that will leave them vulnerable to attack at the original one." said Amber. "Well then lets go find Snow and Inferno and we will be able to get going but Amber you need to stay and watch Dolon so that you can get answers." said Obsidian. "I think I know where to find Snow, and Inferno may be there as well so follow me." said Cynder as her and everyone else went to where Cynder had figured they would be.

**At the training room of the dark master's temple**

Snow was practicing some ice moves while Inferno helped, he may not be an ice dragon but he knew some dark magic spells that could help with that. "How was that Inferno?" asked Snow to a now light blue scaled dark blue underbelly and wing membraned Inferno. "That was great." said Inferno as low power dark magic exploded around him, when the cloud of dark magic cleared the regular Inferno was standing there. "Why did you do that Inferno?" asked Snow. "Well Snow while I can use dark magic to become an ice dragon and a master of ice, if I am like that for to long there are consequences, ones that I would rather avoid." said Inferno, right when he finished Amber, Malefor, Obsidian, Cynder, Spyro, Flame, and Ember walked in while Shade and Light came out of convexity after using a portal technique to travel from one place in the world to anouther. "Where are Icicle and Ignacia?" asked Inferno to Light and Shade, as they where the ones that had to watch them today. "They're asleep as they had a long race and other activities." said Light. "Yes and they are in their rooms." added Shade. "Ok on to why we came here. Amber has captured the spy as you all know and she managed to learn that the resistance is curently moving their base so we will attack the original one and catch them off guard." said Malefor.

**Later at Warfang**

The resistance was packing up to get out when one of the few soldier spotted about thirty dragons coming after them. "Malefor is attacking everyone prepare yourselves for battle." yelled the dragon.

"Master Tempest where should I put these books so that we can go to the fight?" said a dragon to the leader of electricity. "Place them over there and then you will go but I will stay." said Tempest. Snow had heard and seen the conversation and quickly dove down and out of sight. _The idiot._ thought Snow as she saw that Tempest was on a slightly raised platform right in frot of a rather dark shadowed area so she moved in for the kill. _Just like mom said always go after the leaders first as that will cause disorder in the enemy ranks upon their death. _thought Snow as she got in position and recalled one of her lessons with her mother, Amber. Snow quickly jumped out and muffled Tempest while pulling him into the shadows where she quickly stabbed her tail blade through his throat. "Hmm I wonder who that is and he seems lost and confused, but judging by the symbol he is resistance I think I will but my acting skills to the test." said Snow as she saw a dragon that looked like Blade but with a few differences. "Hey there who are you?" asked Snow as if she did not know what was happening. "Well we are at war here but if you wish to know my name, it is Shredder my brother recently died and his name was-" said Shredder before Snow cut him off. "Blade." said Snow. "Yes but how did you kno-" Shredder was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest, when he looked down he saw an icicle shaped tail blade through his chest and looked to find that the dragoness he was just talking to had done it. "By the way I believe that I never told you my name which is Snow, the same one that was present when my love killed your brother." said Snow with a slightly evil laugh for fun.

About ten minutes later the group was heading back to the temple. "So Snow where did you head off to earlier?" asked Inferno as he flew beside Snow. "Well all I will say is that I managed my first assassination and killed Blade's brother but someone named Tempest was my first assassination." said Snow as she laughed at the fact that her shyness was almost gone and her fearful and weak traits where completely gone.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

**in Dolon's chamber**

"Well Dolon I don't think I need you anymore so good-bye." said Amber before she started slowly killing Dolon. Amber started by shattering the bones in his tail and wings then wrapping his now completely broken tail around his mouth to gag him, she then gave him several gashes in places that would not cause him to bleed out, after that she started stabbing him in non-vital areas, after a few minutes she grabbed some dark crystals that had been altered to only drain him and started stabbing him with them in slightly vital areas, and lastly for the kill she slowly slit his throat and walked off to check on Ignacia and Icicle.

**Meatting room**

An hour after Dolon's death Amber was siting down with everyone else. "So how did your side of the mission go Snow?" asked Amber to her daughter. "Well I assassinated someone named Tempest and Blade's brother Shredder." said Snow. "Wait Tempest that is one of the leaders of the resistance so great job Snow." said Amber. "Yeah Snow you managed to not only kill two unsuspecting dragons but also a leader was one of them." said Inferno. "Well I must get going as the resistance will be needing me soon after that." said Amber as she left.

**The Warfang Alleyways**

Amber walked into what she had learned was the alleyway that resistance members meat in when exchanging vital information. "Well hello Amber I will be guiding you to the resistance base so let's go." said a dragoness that Amber could tell, by the voice, was Blizzard. After a few minutes walking they came to the base and got to the meeting room. Amber looked around and asked "Where's master Tempest?" "He has been killed by an assassin." said Blizzard. "Oh well what did you need of me?" asked Amber. "You see we recently learned that our spy, Dolon, has been killed by Malefor and while looking for a new spy Blizzard said that you would be perfect." said Blaze. "So you want me to become the resistance spy." said Amber. "Yes we do but you will still have to come to the meetings." said Boulder. "Yes master Boulder I will not fail any of you so if you don't mind I will be heading off to the dark master's temple but it may take some time before I manage to get enough trust to learn their plans." said Amber. "Well we can wait and you may leave now." said Blizzard. "Yes master Blizzard." said Amber as she left.

**Later At The Dark Master's Temple**

everyone was just sitting around the meeting room thinking about what they could do when Amber walked in. "Mom I thought you would not be back for a week so what happened?" asked Snow as she hugged her mother. "Well since we're all here I can tell you that the resistance has chosen a new spy." said Amber. "And who is this spy?" asked Inferno and Cynder in unison. "You are not going to believe this but their new spy is... me." said Amber as she laughed. "Well they are idiots but who cares lets just go to sleep." said Spyro, to this everyone nodded including Ignacia and Icicle.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter Seven. Snow actually assassinated, not one but two dragons well her shyness is almost completely gone. Amber is now the spy for the resistance ha the idiots. Dolon died brutally, I actually thought up that.**

**things htffan951 created or helped with.**

**1) The general plot of the chapter (well how most of the scenes play out as I in a way created the scenes by answering some questions that htffan951 had in his review)**


	8. new members and new targets

**A/N: Well here is chapter 8 and I still have not slowed down to at least one chapter every two days**

* * *

**In the new resistance base**

twelve dragons where walking long the hallway going to the meeting room. "Well young ones I hope you all like your new home." said Blaze as they walked into the room. "Blaze who are these young dragons?" asked Blizzard. "Well Blizzard I think that they should introduce themselves as they are new recruits." said Blaze. "True so begin young dragons." said Boulder. "I am Frostwing." said an ice dragon, he had dark blue scales, a dark grey underbelly, He had 4 horns on his head, two were dark blue and curve forwards while the other two where dark grey and curve backwards and his tail blade was shaped like a hook. "My name is Leneth." said an earth dragoness, She had light green scales, a lime green underbelly and wing membrane, She had two horns that just stick straight out, and her tail blade was shaped like a leaf. "My name is Tebin." said a fire dragon, He had red scales, a maroon underbelly and wing membrane, He had three horns, Two are on the side of his head and the last horn is on top of his head, All three horns curve forwards. "Hello my name is Salanth." said an electric dragon, she had yellow scales, a dark yellow underbelly and wing membrane, She had one horn that sticks out the back of her head, and she had a tail blade shaped like a lightning bolt. "My name in Kelarth." said a wind dragon, she had very light grey scales, a grey underbelly and wing membrane, She had two horns that slid down her neck and had no tail blade. "my name is Carnith." said a fear dragon, he had dark red scales, a black underbelly and wing membrane, he had two devil horns, and a tail blade that was shaped like a butcher's knife. "My name is Dagneth." said a poison dragon, he had dark green scales, black underbelly and wing membrane, He had two horns sticking out of the tip if his head that curve backwards and has a few holes in it almost as if they had dissolved a bit, His tail blade was the shape of a leaf but like his horns seem to be dissolved a bit, and his veins gave of a slight glow that could be easily seen in the dark. "My name is Emelth" said a light dragoness, she had Wight scales, a light gray wing membrane, She had no horns or tail blade, and her wing's membrane would seem to look like they were made of feathers but up close you could see that they where just scales in the shape of feathers. "My name is Ferreth." said a darkness dragon, he had black scales, a dark gray wing membrane and underbelly, he had five horns that stuck out the back of his head in a fan shape, and his tail blade was shaped like a dagger, you could tell that he and Emelth where mates. "My name is Tesselth." said a shadow dragon, She had gray scales, dark red underbelly and wing membrane, she had three horns on the back of her head that all point backwards, no tail blade but the end of her tail was covered in Gray spikes that all pointed towards the end of her tail. "And My name is Akatosh." said a time dragon, he had scales that where the color of sand, his underbelly and wing membranes where orange, he had four horns, Two on the side of his head that point backwards but then curve downwards, The other two are on the back of his head that curve backwards, and his tail blade was shaped like an hour-glass and it actually had sand in it. "Wow Blaze where did you find the Darkness, Light, Poison, Shadow, Fear, Wind, and Time dragons as those are extremely rare." said Boulder. "I don't actually know as I was just wondering around a village and found them." said Blaze. "Well that's neat.

**In the resistance meeting room: five hours later**

Blizzard, Blaze, and Boulder where all sitting around their table talking about why they called this meeting. "Why have you called us here Boulder?" asked Blizzard. "I have called you all here to talk about our new spy." said Boulder. "Oh well what did you wish to talk about when it comes to Amber." asked Blaze. "I think that we are being spied on and I think that the spy is Amber." said Boulder. "You are just saying that because you don't trust a dragoness to be a good spy!" snapped Blizzard suddenly. "And you're just saying that because she is the only other ice dragoness in the entire resistance!" yelled Boulder. After several minutes Blaze had had enough of this and yelled "Both of you stop that only Amber can answer that question and no matter what she will say that she isn't a spy for Malefor." in a strong commanding tone.

**In a village that has recently been attacked by the resistance**

Snow was walking around all the destruction when she caught sight of a now familiar symbol, the flaming black rose, and moved in to examine the owner of this symbol. _An Ice dragon well this will be quick. _thought Snow. "Hey there who are you?" asked Snow, pretending to find him cute but she was in love with Inferno. "Well hey there my name is Frostwing. what to join the resistance?" asked Frostwing. Snow looked around as if she did not what some one to hear her then said "Come closer and I will tell you." in a whisper. "Ok but what is your name?" asked Frostwing. Snow waited until was within striking distance before she answered "Snow." is all she said before striking out and killing him swiftly. Snow then walked off in search of other resistance members. After a few minutes Snow spotted the symbol again and moved in. _An electric dragoness well this could be fun. _thought Snow as she followed the dragon to a house and went in, after looking around and making sure that they are alone, Snow silently stabbed her tail blade through the dragons heart, not even caring about the name of the dragon, and walked off to find more targets. Snow was walking when she once more spotted the symbol and moved in to find a fire dragon that was just killing off a villager and saying "The resistance will be pleased." so Snow swiftly killed the dragon and went for another that she spotted about half way through the kill of her last. _A shadow dragoness well this is new as I have yet to see one but as she just came out of the shadows I have her element known. _thought Snow as she went in for another kill and heard a poison dragon, that also had the resistance symbol on him, yell "Tesseth!" and the shadow dragoness turned to find her running at him. Snow stopped and said "Are you going to kill me?" in a fearful tone. "Well as you where just attacking me of course oh and Dagneth thanks for warning me." said Tesseth in a dark tone, that could almost match Shade's voice. "No problem Tesseth." said Dagneth. "Please I am sorry for attacking you I just lost my temper so please don't hurt me." said Snow in a stronger fearful tone. "Fine but do not tell anyone of our conversation." said Tesseth. Snow then flew off but she stopped and turned around when she was far enough away. "What are you waiting for just go." said Dagneth in a tone that was truly laced with poison. "Wow did the resistance not warn you about me or did they just forget about my description but now you both die." said Snow as she dove down and used the move that her mother taught her in Inferno's old base, freezing both dragon. After freezing them Snow shattered them and flew off to The Dark Master's Temple.

**At The Dark Master's Temple**

Inferno was teaching Cynder a few dark magic spells, as she never tried to learn them. "Ok Cynder ready to try the spell?" asked Inferno. "Sure I guess." said Cynder a little unsure of herself. "It does not matter how long it has been since the last time you used dark magic as it is a part of you that can't be removed." said Inferno to answer the unspoken question. "Ok I guess I should try then." said Cynder as she started chanting in ancient draconic, when the spell was complete ice floated around her and she was lifted off the ground where the ice turned into several deadly and sharp icicles that launched at her and infused into her. When all was done Cynder landed but now her scales had turned an icy blue and her underbelly and wing membranes had turned a slight silver, Cynder then turned her attention to the four targets in front of her and fired several shards of ice at them hitting all targets, then dark magic exploded around Cynder as she disabled the spell, "Wow that was chilling hehe" said Cynder laughing a little at her joke. "Indeed but as you can see you are just as powerful in dark magic as I am so now let's try a harder spell." said Inferno, he had gone through every last element changing spell with Cynder and wanted a better challenge for her.

After a short break, during which Cynder looked through a few of Inferno's dark magic books to see what kind of spells she would find, Inferno brought Cynder to the training room . After a quick explanation of the spell and the spell translated to the current draconic to keep from using it Cynder was ready to try it. "So this spell is mostly for infiltration and disguises right?" asked Cynder. "Yep and it can be quite fun especially when you no longer need to chant it." said Inferno. Cynder then began chanting the spell but in ancient draconic. Upon finishing the spell a portal opened up and Cynder jumped through it coming out on the opposite side of the portal like cloud of dark magic but there where mager differences. Cynder looked at herself and did not recognize herself she now had bright red scales, stubs for horns, her tail blade was now in the shape of a spear head, her eyes where now a light blue, and she looked about Ignacia's age. "Wow I don't look anything like what I use to infant I look a lot like Ignacia." said Cynder in a hatch-ling like voice. "You don't sound like you use to either but then again you did just use the most advanced form of that spell." said Inferno also in a hatch-ling like voice. Cynder turned to find that Inferno had also used the spell and now looked a lot like Icicle. though she knew that he could look like anyone or like a completely different dragon if he wanted to, but she could as well. After a little play fighting they both formed the dark magic cloud and jumped back through, now looking like they use to before casting their spells. "Wow I can see how easy one could sneak in with that spell." said Cynder, now in her normal voice as her and Inferno had disabled the spell. "Indeed but it also could be used to play pranks on other dragons." said Inferno also now in his normal voice. "Yea maybe one day we could do that." said Cynder.

* * *

**A/N: I actually created the scenes but htffan951 did how most of them play out along with the names and descriptions of the new resistance members along with the order of them five that die though I changed the last two and made them die about the same time. Wow Inferno and Cynder's dark magic is strong. looks like that last bit of shyness that Snow had is gone. It looks like there is conflict within the resistance leaders. (Blizzard thinking that Amber is truly working for them, Boulder thinking that Amber is a spy, and Blaze thinking that Amber is the only one who knows wich it is.) **


	9. A Spy Revealed and Two created

**A/N: Well here is chapter 9 I hope you enjoy. I highly doupt that I will ever be able to slow down untill my story is complete.**

* * *

**The dark master's temple**

**Meeting room**

Malefor and everyone where sitting down while Amber got ready to speak. "So Amber have you found the new resistance base?" asked Malefor. "Yes I have and the are located in the north-east corner of Warfang." said Amber. _Well Cynder I don't know about you but I really want to infiltrate the resistance base and get more knowledge of the layout. _thought Inferno to Cynder. _ I do as well but how would we get in? _thought Cynder to Inferno. _You do remember the last spell I taught you yesterday right. _Answered Inferno via their mental link. Cynder pondered for a moment before realizing what he meant and nodding. After Amber left Inferno and Cynder walked up to their parents. "What is it Inferno and Cynder?" asked Obsidian. "Well we where thinking and we where wondering if we could infiltrate the resistance base and learn a little more about the layout." said Cynder. "Well sure but how will you two get in without being detected on the spot?" asked Malefor. Inferno and Cynder both gave Malefor a confused look and then he remembered that they both knew dark magic and several of its spells. "Oh right." said Malefor after his realization. "Ok well we will leave and you will hear from us when your plan begins." said Inferno as he and Cynder left.

**in a Warfang alleyway near the resistance base**

Inferno and Cynder had teleported into the alleyway and where talking about their plan. "Ok so we use dark magic to change our appearance to that of two twin fire hatch-lings then we get one of the resistance members to bring us in without knowing what they just did?" ask Cynder to confirm the plan. "Indeed so what should we look like?" asked Inferno. "I think that we should look similar to how I did when I first used this spell." said Cynder getting a nod in agreement as he said "So you will have a spear-head shaped tail blade and I think that I will have a dagger shaped tail blade." said Inferno. "Yep." said Cynder before chanting the spell and jumping through the dark magic cloud, coming out looking like she did when she first did the spell. Cynder looked over to Inferno who just sumoned the cloud without chanting and jumped through. When Inferno came out he had bright red scales, stubs for horns, his tail blade was now in the shape of a dagger, his eyes where now a light blue, he looked about the same age as Ignacia and Icicle, and he almost looked like the exact same as Cynder did. "Well now we head off." said Inferno in his now hatch-ling like voice. "Yes but we should not speak around the enemy as we do not seem like we're old enough to do so." said Cynder.

After a few minutes of walking in the shadows Inferno stopped Cynder with his small wing. _What is it Inferno? _asked Cynder to Inferno. _I saw an ice dragoness with the resistance symbol on her go by and I know that it was not Amber. _thought Inferno to Cynder. They then saw the dragoness again but this time the walked out, seemingly afraid of her. Blizzard saw two hatch-ling that were lost and afraid and she couldn't help but to try to comfort them. "Well hello their little ones." said Blizzard in a calm, motherly, voice that seamed to calm down the two frightened hatch-lings. _Great acting Cyn but, let's see how good you are at taping into the instincts that we had as hatch-lings. _thought Inferno as he and Cynder got picked up by their necks and fell asleep.

**The resistance base, in Blizzard's room**

Inferno and Cynder woke up after being carefully dropped onto a soft bed that Blizzard had made for them. _Well as I suspected you are just as good at that as I am. _thought Inferno to Cynder, who just nodded in return. "I have to go now but I will send an ally to watch you." said Blizzard before realizing something and saying "Since you two don't have names as far as I can tell I think I will call you." Blizzard pointed to Cynder and said "Firestar. And you." she pointed to Inferno and said "Ferno." she then left the room. _Good names don't you agree Inferno. _thought Cynder to Inferno. _Indeed. remind me to talk to her about names if I ever get stuck on choosing a name for my children, that is if she is alive during that time. _thought Inferno to Cynder.

A few minutes later and Blizzard was walking down the halls when she came across Amber. "Hey Amber." Blizzard said. "Yes master Blizzard." said Amber. "I just found two twin fire dragon hatch-lings and I was wondering if you could keep an eye on them until you leave." said Blizzard. "Sure but do they have names?" asked Amber. "Yes I named the dragoness Firestar and the Dragon Ferno. They are in my room." said Blizzard. "Ok I will go right now." said Amber as she ran off to Blizzard's room and the hatch-lings, not knowing that the hatch-lings already had names as they where Cynder and Inferno. When Amber got to Blizzard's room and went in the hatch-lings where play fighting and she said "Hello their Firestar and Ferno." in a motherly voice to keep the hatch-lings from getting scared. _Wait Cynder did you recognize that voice, it's Amber. _thought Inferno to Cynder as he looked over to Amber and Cynder nodded. Inferno and Cynder then went over to the door and closed it with their combined strength, all signs of truly being hatch-lings completely gone. "Oh did I scare you two Firestar and Ferno." said Amber expecting a nod for yes or no. "Not really Amber" said Firestar in a hatch-ling like voice. "What the-" begun Amber but she was cut off by Ferno saying "It's us Cynder and Inferno, we decided to gather our own knowledge of the base and position ourselves in a way to where we're ready for dad's plan." said Inferno. "So Amber how are you liking being a spy for dad?" asked Cynder. It took Amber a moment to answer.

A lone fire dragoness walks down the halls when she hears a small conversation going on within Blizzard's room. "What could be happening in master Blizzard's room?" asked the fire dragoness to herself as she walked up and listened to the conversation. "Well being a spy for Malefor has been fun as I can easily get information about the resistance this way." came Amber's voice. "Amber is the spy I have to go tell the leaders." said the dragoness as she ran off but half way to the leader's chamber she was stopped by Amber. "Well I see that you know of my little secret so now I will have to kill you." said Amber as she quickly froze the dragoness and left back to Inferno and Cynder. "So you know for future reference call us Firestar and Ferno while talking to us that way we don't risk being caught." said Ferno as Amber walked in. "Fine but now I need to head back to the temple so I think Blizzard will send someone else to watch you." said Amber right when she finished Emelth and Fereth walked in. "See you later Amber and we will watch Firestar and Ferno." said Emelth. "Ok but try to keep these two out of trouble." said Amber as she left, she knew that they weren't going to make it to tomorrow. "Came on little ones let's head to our room." said Fereth. The couple then placed their wings behind the two hatch-lings and started walking them to their room. Once in their room Emelth and Fereth got in front of the two hatch-lings and got down to their level. _Shall we kill them now Cynder? _asked Inferno. _Not yet I wish to see where their little conversation will go first then we kill them. _Answered Cynder, Inferno just nodded. "Well they are really cute don't you think Fereth?" asked Emelth. "Indeed you know maybe we should try for our own children." said Fereth. "Yes we should." said Emelth. _Now! _yelled Inferno as he and Cynder quickly slit the couple's throat's and walked off to another room. after some looking Inferno and Cynder found the room that had the wind dragon Kelarth in it and she was asleep so they quickly killed her and walked off to the time dragons room where they just layed down and slept.

**The dark master's temple**

**in the garden**

Snow and Spyro where watching as Ignacia, Icicle, Ember, and Flame played together. "How long will they be gone Spyro?" asked Snow as she worried about Inferno. "They will be an internal side for when Malefor executes his plan." said Spyro as he was worried about Cynder. "Maybe if they die then you and I could you know." said Spyro jokingly. "Now Spyro you know that that would not work out as I am technically one-hundrend and fourteen years older than you." said Snow, picking up on Spyro's joke. "Hey do you two want to play a game of tag with us though I must warn you not to let Ignacia and Icicle's age make you think that it will be easy with one of them as IT because those two have a lot more energy than us." said Flame. "He is telling the truth as I am worn out but those two look like they could take on an army." said Ember, tiredly. "I guess we could play but who is IT first?" asked Spyro. Flame and Ember looked at each other and then back at Snow and Spyro and said "Ignacia." in a fearful tone. The four dragons looked over to Ignacia, who had head the entire conversation, and just bolted but Spyro and Snow quickly found out why Ember and Flame where fearful of her as she was fast.

**5 Hours later, at the resistance base**

the three leaders where talking. "Why would you bring in two hatch-lings when they also could be spies!" yelled Boulder as he heard Blizzard explain what happened. "You know now you are just accusing outsiders as spies!" yelled Blizzard. "Well how likely do you think it would be for two hatch-lings to just wonder in front of you like that not to mention the three dragons that have lost their lives since those two got here!" yelled Boulder. "You know what if you think that these dragons are spies then why don't you accuse the new dragons of being spies!" screamed Blizzard. "Well maybe you should think about the facts as a leader you should not just randomly bring in to hatch-lings and keep them!" said Boulder, screaming back. "Your right a leader would not do that but I am no longer a leader." said Blizzard as she violently ripped off her robes and the symbol of the resistance. "What are you doing Blizzard." said Boulder. "I am leaving the resistance and finding a home that I can raise a child in without problems so good bye." said Blizzard as she ran to her room and grabbed her stuff, she then walked into the time dragon, Akatosh's, room and went in. "Hello master Blizzard." said Akatosh. "I am no longer one of your leaders as I am leaving the resistance but might you do me a favor?" asked Blizzard. "Of course Blizzard." said Akatosh. "As you know you are curently watching Firestar and Ferno so would you mind adopting them until the resistances plan is complete." said Blizzard. "Why I would not mind that one bit so I hope to see you soon Blizzard and I will also be leaving the resistance after the plan succeeds or fails." said Akatosh and to that Blizzard left.

"Masters Masters I have urgent news." said a fire dragoness as she ran into the chamber. "What is it?" asked Blaze, with slight tears in her eyes. "First may I ask why are you crying and where is master Blizzard." said the fire dragoness. "Blizzard has left the resistance." said Boulder, in a proud voice. "Oh well my new is that I over heard Amber talking to someone and she said that she loved being a spy for Malefor." said the fire dragoness.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm what are Malefor and the resistance planning? Wow Inferno and Cynder are great actors. Blizzard has left the resistance how sad. Oh no Amber has been found out and it took that dragoness a long time to break free of her icy imprisonment. htffan951 helped work out how each scene played out and I chose the scenes**


	10. Fall of the resistance

**A/N: Well here is chapter 10 and the last chapter of the story. I hope to take a break for a week but I doubt that I will suceed**

* * *

**At the resistance base**

Akatosh was sitting in his room somewhat talking to the two hatch-lings that he had adopted for Blizzard. "Do you two want a tour of the base?" asked Akatosh, to this Firestar and Ferno nodded. "Ok then follow me." said Akatosh as he got up and left the room with the two hatch-lings following him. _Finally we can learn more about the resistance base and be ready for dad's plan. _said Inferno in his thoughts. _Indeed so lets keep up the act for a while and see where we're going. _replied Cynder. "Well this is the leader's room." said Akatosh as he opened the door. "Good evening master Blaze and master Boulder." said Akatosh as he bowed slightly. "Why have you brought those hatch-lings as they may be spies!" Boulder, this caused Firestar and Ferno to let out a loud yelp of fear and hide behind Akatosh. "See what you did you just frightened two hatch-lings." said Akatosh in a calm but angry tone. "They might be spies and you defend them!" screamed Boulder as he started moving in to attack the two hatch-lings. "What are you going to do are you just going to attack them and see if they fight back because what if your wrong then you would be worse than Malefor." said Akatosh with fear evident in his voice. "Fine but the second the do anything out of the ordinary I will personally kill them." said Boulder. "Fine." answered Akatosh, in a voice that could only be described as pure anger, as he left with the hatch-lings. "I officially hate master Boulder now." said Akatosh.

**The dark master's temple**

**meeting room**

Malefor, Obsidian, Amber, Snow, Spyro, Ember, Flame, Ignacia, and Icicle where all sitting in the meeting room talking about their plans. "Malefor may I ask why we are bringing Ignacia and Icicle." said Snow. "We are bringing them because though they are young they can fight if need be and we will not have anyone to watch them." said Malefor, to this Ignacia and Icicle shared an evil smile. "Now let's get going as the resistance may be planing the same thing so we will move now." said Obsidian and to that everyone got up, Snow and Amber carried Ignacia and Icicle as they could not fly, and left for their destination.

**A few hours later and the battle had begun**

Akatosh was running to a room in the base that was highly protected with magic while holding Firestar and Ferno. "You two stay here and I'll be back." said Akatosh as he set down the hatch-lings and ran out the door closing it behind him. "Well now it's time to fight." said Inferno as he summoned the dark magic cloud and reversed the spell that kept them looking like hatch-lings. "Indeed so shall we go." said Cynder as she did the same and they both teleported out of the room and into the battle field.

**the battle field**

Everyone was split into groups to cover more ground. Spyro and Snow where in one group. Ignacia and Icicle where in another and hiding behind some rocks near where Snow was fighting. Cynder and Inferno made up the third group. Shade and Light where in the forth group, Ember and Flame where in the fifth group. and Amber, Obsidian, and Malefor where in the last group.

**with Spyro, Snow, Ignacia, and Icicle**

Spyro was fighting Carnith while Snow dealt with a dragon that had tried to kill them both. "Well Carnith as that is what you call yourself now you die by the paws of a purple dragon." said Spyro as he happily slit the fear dragon's throat. "Well if you got things here Snow then I am going to go over there." said Spyro as he left in the direction he had pointed at. Snow looked behind her and knew that Ignacia and Icicle still hadn't been spotted so she continued to fight the dragon that attacked her.

Ignacia and Icicle where watching the battle from safety when they both spotted a dragon sneaking up on Snow and saw that he would pass by their hiding places. They both decided to take action and waited until the dragon was right in front of their hiding places. When the dragon got there Ignacia and Icicle attack by spinning in the air and hitting him with their tail blades making small cuts on the dragon who then turned to his attackers and froze. _I have to kill them as they attacked but I could never live with myself for killing two hatch-lings. _thought the dragon as he suddenly felt extremely cold and looked down to see an ice coated tail blade that was from the dragon he was about to kill just moments ago and then dropped dead. "Wow Snow you just had your life saved by two hatch-lings." laughed Spyro as he had watched thew events unfold. "Your point and thanks Ignacia and Icicle." said Snow as they continued their fight, only now Ignacia and Icicle were somewhat fighting as well via ambushing their opponents, living around fighters has its advantages when you're a hatch-ling.

**With Cynder and Inferno**

Cynder and Inferno where fighting Boulder. "Hey Cyn have you noticed that Akatosh is not in this fight?" asked Inferno as he dodged a boulder that Boulder had formed. "Yea I noticed but let's not think about that just yet." said Cynder as she fired a beam of convexity that hit Boulder. Inferno noticed a large earth missile was coming at him and froze time, he took this moment to look around and found Akatosh was looking around in confusion. _Right, time dragons are not affected by their element. _thought Inferno as he moved out-of-the-way and unfroze time. "Cynder I found Akatosh so let's stop holding back and kill Boulder." said Inferno. "Sure." answered Cynder. Inferno then suddenly burst into flames and became them while saying "Now let's have some fun." in an excited voice that differed from his original. "I see that you chose to finally use fire Inferno." Cynder, she knew what all eight of Inferno's elemental forms looked like and recognized the adventurous attitude of Inferno's fire form. Inferno fired a fireball that increased in size for a long time before hitting its target. "Well that was fun." said Inferno after tuning back to normal. "Let's finish this." said Cynder in a slightly evil tone of voice, and to that the fire a strong blast of convexity which killed Boulder on contact.

After walking over to Akatosh. "What are you two going to do, kill me, or worse." said Akatosh in a fearful tone. "Well neither as you're not attacking us but why so afraid to die." said Inferno. "I just want this to be over." said Akatosh and then the group just started to talk a little, Akatosh unwilling to attack as he knew that they could kill him quickly.

**with Shade and Light**

Shade and Light where battling an earth dragon. "You know Shade this is just getting repetitive." said Light as he dodged an attack. "Indeed Light so lets just end it right now." said Shade as he charged up a dark convexity blast. "Let's." said Light as he charged a light convexity blast and they both fired at each other. When the opposing blasts connected there was a large explosion and the area around Shade and Light was clear except for Shade and Light.

**With Ember and Flame**

Ember and Flame where fighting Blaze. "You know Ember I think that it is time we showed this dragoness our true power." said Flame as he attacked with a fear blast. "Indeed." said Ember as she vanished into shadow and came back with a shadow strike. "Let's end this." said Flame as he coated his claws in poison. "Let's." said Ember as she did the same and they both attacked and killed Blaze.

**With Malefor, Obsidian, and Amber**

The three where just fighting random resistance members. "Ok I say we end this now." said Malefor. "Yes we should." said Obsidian, Amber just nodded. The three landed and started charging their Furies, Malefor using convexity, and unleashed them at full force, needless to say no enemy survived.

**Later at the resistance base**

Akatosh walked down the long hallway looking for the room that he had left Firestar and Ferno in. "Well I am leaving the resistance but I must find out if you two really where spies as it is bugging me that I don't know." said Akatosh as he walked in. Inferno and Cynder looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "I hate to say this Akatosh but we are indeed." said Ferno as he and cynder summoned the cloud of dark magic and removed their disguises. "Wow Inferno and Cynder I never expected you two." said Akatosh, amazed at their dark magic abilities. "Yea as you can tell we are great actors." said Inferno. "Why didn't you two kill me when you first entered my room?" asked Akatosh out of curiosity. "It was because the spell we used makes one rather tired so it was mostly because we where tired and decided to sleep." said Cynder. "Oh well that makes sense so see you two later." said Akatosh as he left to go live with Blizzard.

**The Dark Master's Temple**

"Peace at long last." said Malefor. "Dad you know that this peace will not last." said Inferno. "Indeed Inferno but we can still hope." said Cynder. "Well my children I do believe that we will at least have peace for a few weeks." said Obsidian.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the end of Obsidian's Rule: Rebellion. Thanks to htffan for all his help. Wow I never thought that Icicle and Ignacia would be willing to kill like that but I understand why they are. I did the scene while htffan951 did how most of them play out.**


End file.
